Bleach The New Order
by yukisnow129
Summary: this is a new story to the 13 season of bleach. this is the after math


Zanpakutou names

(Mike) lucky bird: Kōun no tori

(Ayesha) Rose Melody: Merodibara

(Katiria) barking wind: Kyōfū o hoe

(Me) frigid flower: Gokkan no Hana

BlEaCh: The New Order

In the Soul Society the outbreak of hollows is getting out of control. The hollows have been getting stronger and have been getting higher in number. The 13 Court Guard Squad are on the job but, has been having trouble with the number. How will they deal with the problem? We'll see as the story unfolds.

"Wait up you stupid hollow, I need to kill you to finish this stupid test!" said a girl in a black cloak and a sword. Just then the hollow screamed and it shot out a red beam and it ripped a small part of her cloak."No one messes with Tayomo Florez and gets away with it!" she said as she drew her sword. "Fly with the wind, Kyōfū o hoe!" Then her sword turned into a large shuriken and she threw it and you could hear the wind barking like a dog and it sliced the hollow in two. "Yes that makes 149 I need 11 more and I pass" said Tayomo.

"This is such a bore I don't want to do any of this but i have to" said a dark skinned boy in the same black cloak. Then a hollow shot out of the ground and shrieked, then the boy spoke and said " Your luck ends here Kōun no tori" , the his sword turned into guns with wing at the end . "Now let end this lucky shot" then his gun shot a bullet that had a golden aura and trailing behind it were small glowing clovers. "I can't wait till this test is over (yawn)" said the boy. "Lionel you there?" said Tayomo "Ya I'm here Ty what up?" there is a large group of hollows in the area to the west should we go?" Said Tayomo. "No Hikaru has it covered now I'm going to take a nap" said Lionel.

"This is my song I love it but these stupid hollows are making it hard to enjoy it, oh well" said Hikaru with an mp3 player on her cloak. Then 15 hollows jumped up and tried to attack but she dodged it. "Oh my song ended but the next one that coming up will fit with this next attack" said Hikaru with a grin and her sword out.(play this song http:/www.youtube.com/watch?v=ChyDsb-oTJE&feature=related) "Play the song of death, Merodibara!" Then her sword changed its shape and became a scythe with arose at the top and small vines at the blade." Now let's end this, first verse: Bloody Rose!" as Hikaru slice one hollow a wave a rose petals came out and killed off the rest. "Wow I finished in time with the song to" said Hikaru. "Karu you there?" asked Tayomo. "Ya Ty I'm here what is it?" asked Hikaru. "There is a Gillian in the area and the Procter said that whoever kills it will get a lot of points" said Tayomo with excitement in her voice. Then all three kids went off to the center to fight the Gillian.

Then all three kids gathered around the Gillian and Lionel said " I'm the one who gets to kill it cause I want to get this over with". Then Tayomo said "No I should kill it cause I said so". Then Hikaru said "whoever's attack hits first will get the credit got it ". And they all agreed and were about to attack when suddenly the three kids could hear the voice of a boy and it said "Bloom in the cold, Gokkan no Hana!" and then a boy in a black cloak like the others came out of thin air and on his hand were rabbit paws that were as white as snow and had a flower on his wrist. Then he said "Ring, Silver Bells!' and the sounds of bells ringing in the distance could be heard and the hollow screamed with pain and vanished. Then all the attacks that Hikaru, Lionel, and Tayomo did collided and fell to the ground.

"That was fun" said the boy as his friends got up. "That was so uncalled for Zaon, it was going to be mine" said Tayomo with anger. "I believe that the rule was who's ever attack hit it get the credit" said Zaon. Then the proctor came and said "I was your proctor Rukia and from what I saw I believe that you're ready to join the squads" but sadly Tayomo and Zaon were fighting and the other two were still knocked out. "Damn it Zaon that was going to be my cake" said Tayomo. "Well I said who ever get the highest score gets the last piece, and I'm the one that made it but you and Lionel take it off the table and you never leave me a piece so I had to put a shield on it" said Zaon. The Rukia Said "this is getting annoying, Bakudou No. 1: Sai". .Now all the kids were on the floor knocked out.

"Good you're all awake now and I got the name of the squads that all of you are going to be in" said Rukia". "that was uncalled for you know. We would have stopped in a few minutes" said Zaon. "No you wouldn't have other soul reapers have seen your arguments and by the time you guys stop have the district would have been gone" said Rukia as she got four folders from her desk. "Now for your squads, Zaon you got the highest score so you would have gone to squad 11 but you put no for that so you're coming to my squad which is squad 6. Next highest is Hikaru so she goes to Squad 11 , After that it was a tie for 3rd with Tayomo and Lionel so we will flip a coin to see who gets to pick their squad" said Rukia as she went to get the coin. " Damn it Hikaru I wanted to go to squad 11!" exclaimed Tayomo. "well to bad for you i got in" said Hikaru, and in the background Zaon was eating his cake and Linoel was a sleep on the chair in the back .

this is only the start of the new life for our hero's what will happen will be part of the adventure .


End file.
